


Jack O'Neill - I like women

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, Gen, dress blues, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Jack O'Neill - I like women

a


End file.
